Googling Cas
by Copper's Mama
Summary: a Dean/Cas fic, takes place in season 5. Dean is bored, and decides to "Google" Cas, longer summary inside. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Dean/Cas fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Supernatural. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the feedback on my other stories, guys! I'm glad you're liking them! And to everyone who's read and hasn't reviewed, or is new to my stories, hello, and I hope you like them!! _

_Alright, this one (number 8 on my list of Dean/Cas fics to write) is pretty self-explanatory ... Dean gets bored and Googles Castiel, and falls into the world of slash fiction. There won't be anything explicit, and I don't spend too much time with him seeing all the slash stuff ... that's pretty much just a stepping stone to get Dean to confront Chuck. _

_Alrighty-roo, don't wanna give too much away in the Author's Note! _

_Let's get on with the story, shall we?_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

* * *

Dean was bored. They had no leads on Lucifer or his "minions", Cas was getting nowhere fast on his quest to find god, there weren't even any average, everyday spooks to hunt down. It felt so much like the calm before the storm. He had already cleaned, sharpened, and reloaded all of his and Sam's weapons, he'd read through every important fact they knew about Lucifer, he'd given his baby and tune-up and a wash ... he was antsy.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam's laptop on one of Bobby's desks. _What the hell, nothing better to do,_ Dean thought, deciding to do some internet surfing.

He actually groaned out loud when he discovered that the "bustyasianbeauties" site was down. He abhorred video games and didn't have an email account, so he settled for Googling himself. He found the same stuff Sam had found when they'd first discovered Chuck's books, and had no interest in reading about "Wincest". The thought alone made him want to scratch his eyes out and projectile vomit all over Sammy's precious laptop. He Googled Bobby, and aside from some basic info about him being a supporting character in the "Supernatural" books, there was also a Robert Singer who was an executive producer on some horror-movie-TV-show. He made a mental note to check it out later, it sounded interesting.

Moving on, he wondered what would happen if he Googled Cas. _Could be interesting,_ he considered, and then typed "Castiel" into the same search engine.

He found Castiel's character bio on a site dedicated to the "Supernatural" books. Pretty much stuff he already knew: angel of the lord, showed little emotion, a certain fondness for Dean ...

As he scrolled further down the page, his eyes grew wider and wider. As Sam had told him there were Dean and Sam girls, there were also Cas girls. And more alarmingly, Dean-slash-Cas girls. He gulped, not entirely sure why he hadn't closed out of the page.

Chuck had continued publishing the books even after Sam had threatened him. At first, Dean had been able to get over it, but after reading what the fans thought of his and Castiel's "connection", and all the "lingering looks they shared", his mind was quickly changing.

He snapped the laptop shut, grabbed his keys, told Sam where he was going - alone - and hit the road.

* * *

He pounded on the door for several minutes before the door finally creaked open. Dean shoved his way into the house. "I don't care how many archangels come shooting down on my ass, you've got some serious explaining to do," he barked at the smaller man.

Chuck sighed, closing the door behind him. "They won't."

Dean furrowed his brow, wired from the drive over. "What?"

"The archangels won't try to stop you ... this is supposed to happen," Chuck explained.

Dean nodded. "Then you know what's going to happen next."

Chuck answered, "You're going to threaten to kick my ass until I tell you what's going on with the Castiel thing."

Dean's frustration was rising; when he threatened someone, he liked to be the one delivering the message. "Well? Fess up!"

"I guess the whole "don't kill the messenger" thing isn't gonna apply here, huh?" Chuck lamented.

Dean practically growled at the prophet. "I don't get what the point is, Chuck. I mean, how many more fans could you possibly get by faking a holy-gay relationship?"

Chuck looked down, silent.

"Well ...?"

The prophet was clearly uncomfortable. "Look, I just really don't wanna be the one to explain this all to you," Chuck stalled.

Dean couldn't honestly decipher why this was so important to him, why he was taking it so personally ... he just knew that he had to confront Chuck. Had to get some answers. He took a menacing step forwards, opening his mouth to "entice" Chuck to start talking when the other man started spilling his beans.

"What I've been writing in the books hasn't been "entirely" accurate," Chuck began.

Dean's body sagged, _almost_ relieved.

"I've been publishing more of a watered-down version of what I've actually be seeing. I didn't want to just blurt it out and risk losing my readers. But, fortunately, the response I've been getting has been ... reassuring."

Dean stared at him, trying to find the right words to ask him what the hell he was talking about.

Chuck nodded without waiting for Dean to speak. "I know, you think I've lost it ... you're hoping I've lost it. Because you think there's no way in hell that what I'm saying could actually be true, because you're Dean Winchester and you like women."

"Well, yeah," Dean commented, feeling warm under-the-collar. He backed away from Chuck, pacing around the small living room and trying to come to terms with everything.

After five minutes he turned to face Chuck while speaking, "I want proo ... f," he trailed off when he saw Chuck with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Yeah, I know," the prophet replied, handing the pile to him.

* * *

Dean had been reading for the last hour, grunting and scoffing every so often. Every time he read the words "lengthy stare", "lingering glance" or "quickening heart rate", he threw a glare at Chuck. He got to the part where Cas had told him that he served man, not him, and was actually intrigued for the moment to read the angel's thoughts for a change.

His eyes widened considerably as he read about Castiel's inner turmoil when he'd spoken those words. Dean squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, flipping the pages. There were more of the same things as he read along, finally reaching the part where he was trapped in the holier-than-thou waiting room. His mind was racing as he considered all the things that Chuck could have written, almost not wanting to read anymore.

He read about Castiel grabbing him from behind and forcing him back against the wall. He remembered those moments inside that room, at first wondering what the hell Castiel was doing, then realizing that if he'd meant him any harm, he could have simply done it already. In that moment, he had decided that Cas had made his choice and had chosen him. Looking back on it now, that thought held an entirely new meaning.

The words on the page showed him how Castiel had felt throughout the experience. How reckless he'd felt, disobeying his orders for Dean. How _human_ he'd felt when getting physical with Dean to get through to him.

He had skimmed over it before, but he found himself flipping back to earlier that day/night/whenever, when he'd gruffly told Castiel that they were "done". He could see his betrayal and disappointment screaming at him on the page, but he also saw how Castiel had felt. He saw how many emotions - actual emotions - had been running through the angel when he'd so thoughtlessly made that comment. Looking back on it now, Dean could see what a dilemma Cas had been facing, and could also see what a major dick he _himself_ had been by making him feel so lousy about following his father's orders, something he'd once prided himself on.

He glanced up at Chuck who had a soft, almost understanding expression on his face, and Dean forced himself to look back at the pages in front of him.

More and more of the same thing ... a seemingly endless pile of proof that the bond between the angel and the hunter was more than friendship, more than platonic.

Dean had no problem with homosexuality ... he had no problem if two guys wanted to shack up, and quite enjoyed watching a little girl-on-girl action, but he'd always defined himself as heterosexual ... he'd never even considered the possibility, even with all the times that he and Sam had been accused of being lovers because they shared a room.

He didn't know how much longer he spent pouring over the words in front of him when he finally stood up, attempting to sort them back into a pile. "Can I, uh ... get a copy of these?"

Chuck nodded. "I already sent them to Bobby's place under your name."

Dean nodded, trying to clear his head for the umpteenth time. "Um ... sorry for barging in like that."

Chuck responded with a simple shrug. "No biggie."

"I guess I should ..." Dean honestly didn't know how to act now.

"Go?" Chuck supplied. "Sort things out?"

Dean bobbed his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah ... thanks."

* * *

Dean had been pacing around the abandoned warehouse for the last fifteen minutes, trying to find the courage to do what he was about to do. Any moment now, Castiel would arrive just as Dean had arranged, and he still had no idea what he was going to say to him. How to convince the angel that he was serious, that it was all destined. And he was not a person who believed in destiny. He hated destiny. With a passion. But this was different ... this was Cas.

Dean turned to continue his pacing and nearly ran into the angel.

"Hello Dean," he greeted, causing the slightly taller one to step back awkwardly.

"Um, hi Cas," Dean replied, looking everywhere but at the angel.

"Something is troubling you," Castiel concluded, watching the human he cared for so.

Dean chuckled, running a hand over his face. "Yeah, you could say that."

Castiel stepped forward, looking at Dean in the unblinking way that normally creeped him out. "Do you wish to discuss what is distressing you?"

Dean thought about it, glancing at his shoes for a while before finally finding the courage to meet the angel's eyes, and once he did, he found that he couldn't look away. "Read my mind," he requested.

Castiel paused, looking innocently at Dean. "You are asking me to invade your thoughts?"

Dean shrugged. "It's easier this way. Just ... please?"

Castiel nodded, straightening his head so he could meet Dean's eyes directly and Dean could almost feel him boring into his very soul. After a moment the angel pulled back, looking down at Dean's shoulder.

"Okay ... so now you know," Dean concluded, feeling his skin flush hot. But he wasn't blushing. It was just warm in the warehouse.

Castiel nodded. "I know."

"So, should we ... I don't know, talk about it?" Dean wondered.

Castiel tilted his head once more, bringing his eyes back up to look at Dean. "Is it something that we need to discuss?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know."

"I believe that we are both very clear on our feelings and intentions, are we not?" the angel offered next.

_Well, this is going a lot smoother than I expected. He hasn't even threatened to smite me._ "I guess so."

Castiel nodded, waiting a moment before stepping further into Dean's personal bubble to close the distance between them. Dean didn't have a second to comment on how strange it felt before Castiel's lips floated onto his.

It definitely wasn't what he expected. It wasn't gross or awkward ... it was nice. Not X-rated nice like he was used to. More like a homecoming of sorts. Like he'd finally found something that fit so perfectly.

The passion and intensity would come later, he knew ... but for now, the tenderness was kind of a relief. It was soothing. Castiel - his angel - was definitely soothing.

_I should have Googled him ages ago._

* * *

_The End. _

_So, what did you think? _

_I know, I could probably get away with adding another chapter, but right now I like where it's at. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but keep in mind that if you're only reviewing to bash the pairing or rant about homophobia, you're only motivating me to write more and more Dean/Cas. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
